Roxanne Simpson
Roxanne Simpson is a reporter and the girlfriend of Johnny Blaze. Biography ''Ghost Rider Even though she admits hating seeing Johnny Blaze ride, on one occasion, Roxanne went with her father to watch a performance by Johnny and his father Barton. After the show, Roxanne meets Johnny and tells him that her father is sending her to live with her mother, her father considering Johnny to be a bad influence. The death of Barton Blaze, the result of a coerced deal between Johnny and Mephistopheles, makes Johnny fear that he may harm Roxanne, and so he puts distance between them. Many years later, Roxanne, now an adult in her mid thirties, is now a reporter. In Johnny's stunt show, she meets him and interviews him. When the show starts, Roxanne refuses to watch Johnny's jump. When she is followed by Johnny, she tries to lose him but fails. Upon catching her, Johnny tells her to go out for dinner. Roxanne accepts, only if Johnny isn't late. When Johnny becomes the Ghost Rider, he begins to fight evil, so he forgets to meet Roxanne for dinner. The next day, she interviews a woman telling her about the incident on the previous night. The woman tells Roxanne that she was saved by a man whose face was a skull and was on fire. Later, she goes to Johnny's house to ask him why he was late. Johnny tells her the story of him making a deal with Mephistopheles and how he is forced to work for him at night. Roxanne doesn't believe him about the story. After Johnny transforms into the Ghost Rider and is pursued by the police force, Roxanne sees his new appearance and realizes that he was telling the truth. Johnny notices her, but, after being shot at, he takes off without a word. The next night, Blackheart, Mephistopheles' son, weakens Roxane with his power and kidnaps her in an attempt to bring the contract of San Veganza that the original Ghost Rider, Carter Slade, has to him. In Blackheart's hideout, Roxanne is released and tells Johnny to get up, who wants her to leave while he deals with Blackheart. When Johnny is almost defeated, Roxanne manages to use a shotgun given to Johnny by Carter to help him. After Blackheart is defeated, Roxanne is surprised with his appearance. When Johnny replies "monster" as he was ashamed of his appearance, she tells him she is "not afraid". When she touches him as the Ghost Rider, Johnny reverts back to normal. After Johnny decides to keep his curse, he and Roxanne return to the place they met as teenagers to say goodbye since Johnny has now accepted his fate as the Ghost Rider. Relationships *Johnny Blaze - Boyfriend. *Blackheart - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-121347 (1 film) **Ghost Rider'' (First appearance) - Eva Mendes Behind the scenes *Eva Mendes chose not to reprise her role as Simpson in Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. Trivia *In the comics, Roxanne temporarily became Blackheart's servant, Black Rose. Gallery Young Johnny and Roxanne.jpg|Young Johnny Blaze and Roxanne Simpson kiss. Young Roxanne.jpg|Young Roxanne Simpson. Ghost rider04.jpg Roxanne Simpson.jpg Roxanne Simpson 02.jpg Roxanne.jpg|Promotional image. Simpson, Roxanne Category:Reporters Category:Love interest Category:Secret keepers Category:Allies Category:Earth-121347